U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,510 to Zimmerman, issued Oct. 6, 1970, discloses a refrigerated product comprising a dough which surrounds and encloses a stable filling material. Typical fillings disclosed are peanut butter, cheese, meat, fruit and similar materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,534 to Brabbs, et al., issued Nov. 23, 1982, discloses cookie doughs containing flavored fat chips. The dough comprises a high level of emulsifier and fluid shortening to provide a shortening-continuous dough system in which the chips are wetted by the shortening. As a result, the fluid shortening migrates and commingles with the fat in the chips to produce a semi-fluid texture. Example 14 discloses a cookie dough formulation containing peanut butter flavored chips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,536 to Dogliotti, issued June 24, 1980, discloses a spherical filled foot product comprising an outer pastry shell enclosing a soft filling such as cheese. The outer pastry shell comprises fat (lard, butter or margarine) and flour, preferably in a ratio of about 1:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,647 to Chambers et al., issued June 30, 1981, discloses a tubular center-filled food product having a rigid, friable baked outer shell and a core of edible filling material. The outer shell is formed from a batter containing mono and/or disaccharides, flour (10-20%), an edible fat or oil (5-15%), egg white and water. Edible fillings disclosed include confectionary cream, fruit paste, meat paste, cheese paste and the like which are sufficiently fluid to be pumpable when warm, but sufficiently stiff and firm upon cooling to be retained within the baked tubular shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,914 to Cooper et al., issued June 29, 1971, discloses a farinaceous dough expressed into a ribbon-like form which is then flaked and dehydrated by baking or frying. The chips produced are impregnated with fat for taste quality and to avoid later takeup of fat in case the chips are mixed into a food such as peanut butter.